My Prom Night
by LitaE
Summary: Jack Cox is not happy about Sam Dorian taking Jennifer Dylan to the prom, but not because he's being an overprotective brother. As for Sam, he would rather be with someone else on the dance floor. Jack/Sam Slash. One shot.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing/no-one/no place/no way/no how to do with Scrubs.

This idea came to me so randomly. I never thought I'd do a Scrubs kids fic (well I guess more Scrubs late teen and twenty one year old if you wanna get technical) but ta-da! Just to note, I tried to give the "next generation" a few similarities to their parents, but kept things a little bit seperate so they can be individuals too. So enjoy!

* * *

**My Prom Night**

Seventeen year old Sam Dorian looked like the perfect mesh of both his parents. Physically, he'd received the best from both sides of his genetic make-up; flawless skin, shining eyes and an amazing smile. He particularly loved styling the wild dark brown locks he inherited from his father. As a result the young man had a uniquely cute look, which had turned a few heads over the years.

His personality, however, was mostly JD. The dorky little quirks and childish mannerisms kept him young. Brains kept him smart and studious. But what came along with the distinctive Dorian personality were the negatives such as too much people pleasing, self sabotaging and hopelessness with women. All three of these issues trapped him in his current situation.

The woman of the moment happened to be Jennifer Dylan Cox, who he had known all his life and got along with reasonably well. The beautiful girl looked like a younger version of Jordan but with eyes that were unmistakeably Perry's. A cheerleader and flirt, yet a reasonably brainy ball buster saw her become one of the most popular girls in school.

So when Jennifer Dylan Cox kissed him at a party Sam Dorian didn't refuse. When Jennifer Dylan Cox insisted that Sam take her out for dinner, he felt the need to oblige. When one of the prom queen candidates demands that you escort them, Sam believed it was stupid to say no.

Even if he was in love with someone else.

"Oh just one more picture Per. They look so adorable." Jordan had been waiting for this moment most of her daughter's life. She had been constantly snapping pictures since the moment Jennifer was ready.

Sam stood in his classic black tuxedo, topped off with a cute black bow tie, smiling for the pictures. Jennifer was beside him in a striking green dress, posing excitedly. She really did look beautiful, but as Jennifer kissed his cheek for one picture all he could wonder was if her dress had once been Jordan's.

"I remember my high school prom." Jack Cox stood behind his parents, staring intently at the couple. "Which reminds me Sam; you and I are going to have a little chat right about now."

"What are you doing here anyway Jack? Shouldn't you be at your own place, stuffing your face?" Jennifer rolled her eyes at her older brother's protective instinct.

"Leave your brother be, we have to concentrate on your prom queen acceptance speech. Also to plot revenge in case one of those other bitches wins." Jordan dragged her somewhat reluctant, but still excited, daughter into the bathroom.

Perry stood over Sam. "Now listen here and listen good, your father's smile doesn't work on me so don't even try it Sluggo."

Jack stopped his dad, motioning over to the couch. "Dad, I think I'll handle this one. Just go sit down and watch the game."

"Make me proud son." Perry patted Jack on the back before pointing at Sam with a glare. "I know where you live."

Jack slowly led Sam off into his old room, which was still done up like it was before Jack moved into a share apartment with his friends for college. He shut the door slowly; peeking out just to make sure Perry was distracted by whatever sports game was on.

"I know what happens at proms Sammy boy. Are you planning on going anywhere with my sister?" Jack stood over Sam, trapping the younger man between him and the wall.

"You know I wouldn't do that."

Jack smiled at the somewhat nervous guy in front of him. "Just making sure."

Sam reached up and caressed Jack's cheek with his fingertips. "You're so cute when you get jealous."

Jack snaked an arm around Sam's waist and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He wanted to make sure that Sam remembered him all night, even when in Jennifer's arms. But more than that, Jack just wanted to feel Sam's lips and body against his own.

Their relationship had been secretive and somewhat awkward. Jack had always known his sexuality, pretty much from the time he could walk. He started seeing Sam that way when the younger man hit fourteen. Jack was eighteen and had just broken up with his first real boyfriend. Sam held a certain fascination for him.

But Jack never made a move until Sam was sixteen. At Sam's sixteenth birthday party to be exact; when he was sure beyond a shadow of a doubt that Sam was like him. Jack prided himself on his gaydar, having it down to an art. Sure Sam had some of the girlish tendencies of his straight dad, but it was the other behaviour that tipped him off. Even though he didn't see Sam too often, it was easy for Jack to recognise the awkward teenage phase he had once gone through.

It started off with some occasional fooling around, no big deal. But as months passed the two young men found themselves unable to be apart for too long. They began sneaking around, since Sam wasn't officially out and Jack kept it down low around his family. Things only escalated when Jennifer Dylan made her intentions clear and Sam began a casual relationship with her, even though he didn't feel for her that way.

"I can't take this anymore." Jack breathed after their kiss ended. "I want to be the one that gets you tonight, not my sister."

"Relax. You know that I only have eyes for you." Sam replied, his eyes twinkling with a hint of mischief. "Especially after that weekend we spent at my mom's empty apartment."

Jack let out a lustful growl at the mere memories. "Oh god, don't tempt me." He leaned down and nibbled on the sensitive area of Sam's neck. "You look so gosh darn cute in that tux. I want to rip it off right here."

Sam laughed, shoving Jack playfully. For a moment he took in his companion's features. He was manly and fit, much like Perry, but sweeter. A gorgeous smile that seemed to stick around, showing off straight pearly white teeth. Grey eyes that made Sam melt, and strawberry blonde hair that begged to be fingered. Jack didn't take crap from people, but didn't dish it out either. Sam wondered how it was possible that this man loved him.

"Come on. Jennifer's probably waiting. I guess I have to look scared don't I?" Sam let out a chuckle before capturing Jack's lips once again. "Though I am scared in a way. I'm scared that I'll have to keep this going forever. Three months dating Jen and wanting you was tough enough, but now we're going on four. How long, Jack?"

"We just have to suck it up and deal for a little longer." Jack replied, trying to shrug it off but Sam could see that he was conflicted.

"How about you tell me…" Sam pulled Jack extra tight against him, so they were looking deep into each other's eyes. "…what you're really thinking?"

"Sam, look." Jack's tone turned serious and his face contained desperation. He couldn't lie to those eyes, no matter how much he tried to fight what he felt. "I don't want you to go to prom with her. I've hated seeing you with her these past few months. I know that I encouraged it, so that people wouldn't find out about us and that Jenny could be happy. But now…every time I see you I have to fight off kissing you."

"What would our parents think if they heard us talking like this?" Sam asked, running his finger up and down Jack's bare arm.

"Your dad would probably be cool with it."

"You told me you didn't want me messing with Jennifer's heart, despite what we have. You said to take things slow and let her down easy. I can't hurt her. She's been a pretty good friend, at least when it suits her." Sam gave Jack's hand a squeeze. "After this, it's all over anyway. She'll go off to college and find someone else."

"You don't get it. I re-he-he-healy don't want you doing this. I know I said I'd wait for you to come out, but pah-lee-hee-ease for the love of god just tell your parents."

"Please don't over enunciate. You know what that does to me." Sam fought off a slight blush coming to his cheeks, but couldn't control his smile. "Do you think if I had a choice I would be going with her?"

"Screw it. I'm asking you to break this date off and come with me tonight. Let's go out there right now, tell my parents then tell yours and we'll have much more fun than a preppy little high school prom." Jack whispered so close to Sam's ear that his breath teased his younger companion.

"You want me to break your sister's heart, despite the fact that we're in here apparently discussing what you'll do to me if I do." Sam fingered Jack's hair, getting in the last few moments of intimacy they could.

Jack sighed. "I'm an asshole, aren't I? I value you over Jennifer's feelings. I want my own happiness with my boyfriend, even if it means warping my sister's trust for men."

Sam didn't like Jack being down on himself. He tipped Jack's chin up so their eyes met. "You're not an asshole. You just love me too much."

"That's right." Jack smiled, pressing his forehead to Sam's. "I la-ha-ha-ha-ove you."

Sam shivered at the over enunciation, which for some reason always pushed the right buttons. "Are you trying to get your dad to kill me?" He surrendered into one last deep kiss with the man he truly wanted to be with that night. "I love you, Jack."

"I love you, Sam. Now go enjoy your prom. But remember, not too much fun."

* * *

The prom was almost too stereotypical; held at the nearest Hilton, in a reasonable sized function room decked out in pretty decorations and mood lighting. Sam bought into it a little. He would miss his friends after all and the DJ was playing some decent music. The food was edible and the punch was alright. Sam made the most of it and so far it was quite a fun night, despite Jennifer Dylan's sometimes too manipulative personality but even she was toning it down a little.

But there were times that not even Sam's contagious smile could help fake. As he danced with Jennifer Dylan in his arms, swaying her to the music, his thoughts took over him. Sam fantasised what it would be like to have Jack there instead.

It made him wonder what the big deal was. Coming out meant he wouldn't be in hiding or lying to protect his reputation, so that people he didn't really care about would accept him. All he wanted was to be able to dance with his boyfriend in the middle of a crowded room and not give a crap about what anyone thought.

"Hey, I'm talking to you." Jennifer moved Sam's face so they faced each other. "You seem distracted."

"Just enjoying the music and the decorations." Sam replied, trying to seem nonchalant.

"You know you really can be a dork sometimes Sam." Jennifer sighed, but her smile came back straight after. "But…and don't go telling everyone I said this, okay?"

"You have the Dorian seal of honour." Sam held up three fingers like a scout and crossed his heart with them.

Jennifer giggled before her face turned deadly serious. "I'm really glad I have you."

Sam's stomach was suddenly in knots. He didn't know how to reply to that, but he knew he couldn't just stay silent. His mind was searching for an answer, one that didn't result in lying. But all he could think about when he looked into Jenny's eyes was her brother.

Luckily he didn't have to say anything, as the principal at the microphone interrupted them. Sam and the rest of the student body turned to the stage, clapping and awaiting the announcement. Just as Principal Class was about to speak, Sam felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket to indicate a text message.

Jennifer was too busy preparing to go on stage to notice anything. Quickly Sam whipped out his phone and saw the message was from Jack. He took one quick glance back at Jen to make sure she was distracted before opening it.

_Meet me outside, by the stairs._

He looked at Jennifer, then back at his phone. Touching Jennifer's shoulder, he made his decision and whispered. "I'll be right back."

"But they're about to make the king and queen announcements. I know you're not a candidate for king, but come on. You're staying." She held his arm lightly, her way of trying to keep him in place.

"I have to do something. I'll come back before they announce it." Sam eyed the door, more desperate to leave than ever.

Jennifer heard her name called. "Fine, but make it quick." She paced gracefully towards the stage.

Sam bolted out of the prom, running desperately to where Jack said he would be. He looked around the bottom of the stairs, trying to find his boyfriend. For a minute Sam wondered if Jack was playing him, if this was a punishment because Sam had been too much of a chicken to back out of prom, until a pair of hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Oh Adam I never knew you felt that way." Sam replied jokingly, showing Jack that he could tease as well.

Jack spun his boyfriend around, his eyes sparkling. "You know if there is an Adam, I think I'm going to have to kill him."

Sam surrendered into Jack's arms, relishing Jack's firm and loving kiss. Even though he had felt it in Jack's room merely hours before, Sam realised just how much he missed holding Jack. It was what he needed at that moment. He needed a little truth in a night that while enjoyable, felt like such a lie.

"So what's going on in there?" Jack asked when the two sets of lips finally parted for air.

"They're about to make the king and queen announcements." Sam explained.

Jack ran a finger down Sam's cheek. "If you're not up on that stage, the results are a sham. Though I suppose since Jenny is up there I should be somewhat supportive."

"Well I'm not exactly Mister Popularity. Which is why I want to say I'm sorry." Sam looked down briefly at his shoes. "I'm sorry that I let a bunch of half wits dictate who I should be."

"Hey, don't bother apologising. I've been there. High school's tough enough without people ragging on you all the time. Besides, the secret was fun for awhile. Until bad Sammy, you seduced me to the point of no return." Jack cupped Sam's face lightly. "I'm glad we're seeing eye to eye."

Suddenly Sam remembered Jennifer waiting for him back in the prom. "I have to tell you something." He whispered, feeling that he had to tell Jack the truth. "Jen has really fallen for me."

"She told you that?" Jack bit his lip. He didn't want things to get so bad. He hadn't meant for things to go so far. Now they had, it was too hard to grasp. "Sam, all that matters here is where you want to be. Do you want to…"

Before Jack could finish, Sam cut him off with a kiss. "I want to be with you. I mean _really_ be with you."

Jack forced Sam back into the spine tingling kiss. Both of them were truly where they wanted to be. Nothing was going to stop them from being who they were with the person they wanted to be with.

Sam gripped Jack's hair. Jack squeezed Sam extra close. Air could not fit through their bodies. They continued to kiss, edging out of view slightly from passers by in order to turn up the heat and passion. Still they didn't care who saw, because nothing else existed in that moment.

That is, until a loud gasp rang out though the air of a young woman trying not to cry. Jack and Sam knew immediately who the choked gasp belonged to. They broke apart, turning to find the source.

Jennifer Dylan Cox stood with her eyes tearing up. Her lip was quivering. She tried to look confident but her façade faltered by the second. Jennifer's body was paralysed, watching her brother with the boy she'd come to feel for. The crown atop her head indicated that something wonderful had just happened. By wanting to share that with her supposed boyfriend, she had effectively wiped any happiness away.

Everything she ate wanted to escape her and her legs didn't want to hold her up anymore. Her eyes wanted to leak and overflow. She wanted to break down and let it all out. However, Jordan always said not to let them know that. No way could Sam Dorian know that her heart was breaking because of him. Jennifer would not give him, or her brother for that matter, the satisfaction or power.

Neither Jack nor Sam knew what to say. Their faces told of guilt, but their eyes contained no real regret. They still held hands, wanting to keep the contact between them. Apologies were lodging in both male's throats. The words just wouldn't come out, because no "I'm sorry" could suffice.

Finally, Jennifer broke the silence. A small smile came to her face and she pretended to be the royalty people expected from her.

"They made me prom queen."

* * *

Jack paced the floor of his bedroom. Figuring that it wouldn't be wise sticking around, he'd told Sam to meet him there so Sam could finish his prom and talk to Jennifer. Knowing that all his roommates would be elsewhere, the apartment was empty and Jack was itching to be alone with his boyfriend. Every minute that passed was torture. He kept wondering what was happening to Sam; his Sam.

Finally he heard the door handle turn outside. Jack sat on the edge of his bed, pretending that he hadn't been counting the seconds. He waited for Sam to reach his bedroom, his heart beating faster with every audible step.

Just as Jack began to think one of his roommates made an unscheduled return, his bedroom door opened and his boyfriend appeared. Sam just stood in the open doorway before he walked in slowly, shutting the door behind him.

Jack patted the bed beside him, allowing Sam to sit down. "So how was she?"

Sam sighed, remembering the last two hours. "She was pretty angry, though pretended not to be. Then she threw things. They hit me. But soon enough she got bored of that, so..."

"Anything you want me to kiss better?" Jack nibbled seductively on Sam's ear to lighten the mood. "You're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I guess." Sam leaned on Jack's shoulder, seeming ambivalent. "I just wish I hadn't let things get so far. Women; I will never get them."

"Don't go blaming yourself, now. Besides, you're with me. You don't have to understand women."

"On the plus side, everyone knows the truth." Sam let out a little sigh as Jack's arm slid around him. "Besides, when I left Jennifer was talking to one of the hotel bell hops so I don't think I have anything to worry about."

Jack laughed and pulled Sam onto the bed, so they lay together side by side. "You might want to tell your parents before they hear it through the rumour mill then."

"I don't think they're that naïve." Sam admitted. "To be honest I'm more worried about how _your _dad will react to us."

"He'll rant, like he's famous for. Drink some scotch, like he's also famous for. But ultimately the old man will accept us for who we are." Jack played with Sam's hair, knowing that it calmed him greatly.

Sam wrapped his arms around Jack, snuggling close. "Why did you feel the need to come to prom anyway?"

"I just had to see you. The waiting was too intense." Jack planted little kisses on Sam's neck, making sure to hit all the sweet spots. "I told you this whole thing was driving me nuts."

"You wanted to get caught, didn't you?" Sam nuzzled Jack's cheek before planting his own kiss there.

"Yeah, kind of." Jack admitted. "I told you, I'm an asshole that way."

"You're not an asshole. Stop saying that." Sam playfully wrestled Jack. "I know that you're a complete and total marshmallow heart. Dad says that your dad is the exact same way. You act tough sometimes, but inside you care deeply."

Jack pinned Sam down, staring into his eyes. He couldn't have been happier that Sam was now officially his with nothing standing in the way. Jack smiled as he kissed the tip of Sam's nose.

"Despite everything that happened tonight, did you have a good time?" Jack rolled off Sam so they lay side by side again.

Sam nodded, resting his head in Jack's chest and feeling the heart beat against his cheek. "Yeah, it was awesome and lots of fun."

"You seem a little tired out." Jack rubbed Sam's back, getting a scent of the younger man's shampoo.

"I know it's customary to fool around on prom night, especially since we're pretty much official now, but can we just go to sleep." Sam requested, sounding half asleep as he said it.

Jack looked at his boyfriend, cuddled comfortably in his arms. He looked so gorgeous that it was impossible to refuse. Jack let out a little chuckle.

"Okay Sam, you can go to sleep." Jack resumed playing with Sam's hair, lulling him into slumber. "Can't say I'm not disappointed though."

Sam smiled. "I love you Jack."

"I love you Sam; even when you tease me by keeping your clothes on." He admired the way Sam looked, seeing that he was falling asleep slowly. Reaching up, Jack fingered the little bow tie Sam had worn that night. "Although, you do look really cute in this tux."

* * *

**NOTE:** So there you have my random idea turned dramatic but romantically cute one-shot fic. I don't think I'll be doing another "next generation" fic any time soon though. Nevertheless I hope this one was good enough :-D Thanks for reading.


End file.
